


bound

by blushings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, brat!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Chanyeol can be a brat, and Yixing knows how to handle him.





	bound

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i made you (shiloh) choke on your spaghetti while you read this. also sorry if this seems short :~(

Chanyeol is tied.

His arms are bound to his back, exposing his already prepped hole. Chanyeol wiggles his ass, trying to get more attention to it as his dick hangs painfully hard from no release. He had done his eyeliner and mascara, but there are now tear streaks on his cheeks to show how good he’s being treated tonight. He turns his head to where he sees Yixing fully dressed still with a visible hard on pressed against his slacks. The sight makes him whimper into his duvet and a chill runs through him when he feels Yixing press the familiar dildo against his gaping hole.

“One more go, okay?”

Chanyeol nods then watches as the toy is covered in lube again and slowly enters him. His face is straight for a short amount of time and then his breathing grows heavy. Yixing starts moving the toy in and out of him, angled to run against Chanyeol prostate. Yixing twist the toy just as it touches his sweet spot, making Chanyeol gasp and attempt to arch his back at the sensation. His arms burn from the constant rubbing but it only excites him more as the speed of the dildo increases. His moans go straight into the duvet as he feels himself near his end but is cut short when the toy is pulled from him with a loud pop. 

When his eyes focus on Yixing, he’s removing his clothes then goes to Chanyeol to untie his ropes. The younger hisses a little as the rough texture runs against his sensitive skin and stretches his arms but gasps when his hole is being poked with the other’s member.

“Are you ready Canlie?” Yixing asks as he skims his lubed finger around Chanyeol’s puckered rim. He nods in response.

“I need words,” He says, dipping his finger in and out of his aching hole.   
“I’m ready, Xing.” 

“Beg.”

Chanyeol inhales deeply. He hates and loves having to beg; it puts him in his place but his pride takes a hard hit for having to whine for release. He gives in though, because he’s not letting him and his ge go to bed with blue balls.

“Oh, please, ge. Please. I’m ready, I’m ready. I can’t—” He gasps as Yixing’s finger is replaced by his cock, bottoming out. Yixing stays like that, running his hands up and down the younger’s body and over the spots the rope lightly dug into. He’s stalling.

Chanyeol whimpers, attempting to swivel his hips but is stopped by Yixing’s digits wrapping around his pulsing dick then they move to his hips. There’s still no motion between their hips, making Chanyeol whine and beg even more.

Soon Yixing is thrusting in and out of him, hitting his desired spot and causing Chanyeol to choke on his whines while emitting moans from both of them. The younger goes to touch himself since stimulation on one end doesn’t do the job for him, but his hand is slapped away by Yixing. He feels tears prick his eyelids; it hurts so much to be hard and not be able to have release, so he clenches around Yixing to try and throw him off a little. The older hisses from behind him and drags his nails across Chanyeol’s skin as he slows down his thrusts.

“Keep being a brat and see where that gets you.”

Yixing’s words make his skin tingle, so when the older resumes, Chanyeol quickly gets his hand on himself. Immediately his jaw goes slack from the sensation but is cut off when his hand is pushed off his cock and is replaced with Yixing’s.

“You want to be touched so bad then fine,” Yixing says, jacking him as he hits his prostate over and over again.

Chanyeol is a moaning mess below Yixing, drool and makeup stains smeared onto the duvet and just when he feels his peak nearing, Yixing’s hand is gone. His cock painfully hangs as Yixing’s thrusts continue, chasing his own orgasm while holding down Chanyeol’s hands to restrict him from pleasuring himself. Chanyeol whines as he feels Yixing twitch inside him, filling him with his cum.

In a flash, Yixing is out of him and has him flipped over onto his back. Chanyeol sees how sweaty his partner is, sees his softening member.

“Prove to me that you deserve to cum after your little stunts you just pulled,” Yixing tells him.

“Please, please, please, ge. I’m sorry, I won’t be bad again I swear. I’ll be a good boy, I won’t make you upset again. I’m sorry.” Tears beam Chanyeol’s eyes again as he looks up at Yixing, hoping he’ll give his Canlie mercy.

Yixing sighs, leaning forward to kiss Chanyeol who leans up to catch his lips and brings his hand to his hair, lightly gripping the dark, curly strands. Their mouths already open, their tongues running against each other and tasting one another. Yixing pulls back and Chanyeol sees his glistening lips, covered in both their saliva.

“I accept your apology, Canlie. You’ll be a good boy?”

Chanyeol frantically nods. He’ll probably fuck up again on purpose in the future, but that’s in the future. Right now he’ll be a good boy. Just for Yixing.

He sighs and leans back, feeling Yixing trail kisses down his chest and abdomen, down to where his leaking and aching member lies on his thigh. Chanyeol hisses as Yixing carefully grips him. He does a jerking motion before placing his mouth on the head and humming as he runs his fingers up and down the younger’s length. Within a couple of seconds, Chanyeol is whimpering as he shoots his load into Yixing’s mouth and watches as he swallows then licks his sensitive head that makes Chanyeol hiss.

“I did that because I know you’ll still be a little shit,” Yixing says as he rises from their bed to fetch water and a towel.

Chanyeol lets out a breathy chuckle and drinks from the glass Yixing hands him. When Yixing finishes wiping him clean and massages any sore or tense spots, they scoot close together and wrap themselves underneath the dirty duvet. They whisper their goodnights and soon they drift off to sleep.


End file.
